


Ready to Rumble

by L0chn3ss



Series: Soul Eater Rarepair Day [12]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, opponents to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: At the national boxing championship, Patty and Kim face off first as friends and then as lovers.
Relationships: Kim Diehl/Patty Thompson
Series: Soul Eater Rarepair Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898986
Kudos: 4





	Ready to Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soul Eater Rare Pair Day/Monthly  
> November 2019  
> Prompt: Rumble

The two had met back when Kim still tied her hair into a long ponytail and when Patty was a rookie in the east end district. They met at a secretive kickback— not advertised to the press. It was small and mainly for athletes, but rather than vie for the attention of the more established and haughty players, Patty made herself at home with a good crew from the beginning. Kim was less inclined to socialize outside of her usual circle, but she couldn’t help but notice Patty in the center of the room.

Dressed in a cropped, form fitting tank top and low waisted shorts, Patty’s trained physique was on full display. She was more than happy to flex her biceps and joke about popping fruit between her thighs to her new friends. Her naivety drew more people closer; Patty didn’t seem to conform to behaving with ulterior motives. Instead, she welcomed genuine kindness and smartly deflected backhanded comments.

Kim didn’t stay much longer to find out more. She finished her drink and threw the empty cup into the recycling bin. There was a ten o’clock hair appointment next morning that she couldn’t miss.

A few weeks later, Patty approached Kim first at a gala in the north, where Kim held her position as one of the top boxers. Kim thought that a formal introduction would take place, so she held her hand out prematurely. However, instead of taking it, Patty reached to touch the ends of Kim’s hair, smiling brightly.

“You got the same cut as me,” she said jokingly.

Kim didn’t realize until that moment. They did have the same hairstyle. However, Kim slapped Patty away from her, accidentally glaring in the process. She said, “Don’t touch me,” and upon seeing Patty’s face, she added demurely, “Ask me first.” It was like the girl had already carved a soft spot.

One year as well as one real friendship later, the girls faced off as equals in the quarter finals of the National Championships. Patty had quickly risen through the ranks and became a cult favorite among the stands. Her fast, high energy jabs were faster than the eye could see. She moved like a liquid and showed no signs of fatigue. Compared to Kim, Patty was a new and refreshing challenger with unpredictable moves and an unsuspecting face.

“Ready to rumble, sweetheart?”

Kim only put in her mouth guard as a response, mostly to hide her smile. 

After securing a seat in the top four of the nation, Patty held her hand out to Kim. Still to that day, she seemed to seek permission from Kim before picking her up or touching her in any capacity. Patty gave her opponent an honorable defeat and upheld respect for her senior through the entire match. 

Pride intact, yet still reeling from the fight, Kim was less inclined to take Patty’s hand, only doing so after the same magnetic force drew her close and prevented her from being too angry for too long. She was breathing heavily; her sides were sore but her chest hurt in another way.

In a moment of impulse, Kim changed her grip and thrusted the winner’s hand up into the air, beginning a chorus of cheers meant for Patty. It drew attention away from Kim’s own uncertain thoughts, at least, up until she noticed Patty’s unrestrained smile meant for only Kim. The bright lights blinded them from the rest of the world, and inside of the ring, they seemed to stand alone, together.

A few years forward, Patty defended her title for the third year in a row. Many came to challenge her over time, both for the belt and for Kim’s affections. Patty merely laughed during boxing matches; as for romance skirmishes, she grew serious and almost deadly. Four of her moves were banned from tournaments as a result.

Still yet to win, Kim stood face to face with Patty for the semi-finals match. They were still representing separate regions, but they met together whenever they could; long distance was nothing to people who traveled for a living. Even so, they spent their precious time sparring or training. 

Patty knew Kim’s tricks by heart while some of Patty’s speed and strength brushed off onto Kim. After years of watching each other carefully, both as enemies and as dear partners, there were little left to do except to overpower the loser to become the winner. Without her tricks, Kim stood at a disadvantage.

However, there was at least one more thing she could try.

Mid-way through, she sidestepped a blow meant for her arm and snuck behind Patty, who quickly turned in response. No one should ever show their back to an opponent. Rather than aim for Patty’s shoulder where she would be expecting, Kim moved again to Patty’s blind spot.

Once more, Patty whirled around to center on Kim, but instead of receiving the attack that she anticipated, she got a little more than that. She got a smirk, and then a wink.

Caught off guard, she blushed heavily, but didn’t slow in the slightest. Instead, Patty doubled down on her attacks. During their quick break, she seemed to be more agitated than before.

Kim thought that she might’ve been mad; instead, Patty mouthed to Kim:  _ I’ll kiss you later. _

Once the event ended, Kim took one look around the locker room before exiting alone. She hoped to see her opponent one more time before leaving the arena for the night, however, Patty must have left early to conduct interviews as the newly recrowned champion. There was no point in waiting, so Kim only stayed long enough to escape through the back door. As she left, a hooded figure squatted by the exit. They got up suddenly when Kim emerged, but their movements were familiar— fluid.

Kim didn’t have room to react. She only watched in real time as the person got too close too fast. They raised their hand in front of them as if reaching for Kim, but instead, they smoothly retracted to drop their hood and revealed themselves.

“I snuck away,” she smiled small, but bright. “You still look sweaty.”

Kim gave a noise of disagreement. “I just didn’t dry my hair yet.” She leaned closer to allow Patty’s touch. “I definitely showered.”

“Sure ya did,” Patty hummed, still carding her hand through Kim’s hair and breaking up the strands.

“I sure did,” Kim said, indignant.

Patty laughed for a bit until she said, “Now, explain what you tried to do.”

Kim looked away briefly. “Do what?”

“The wink.” Patty pointed at her eye and mimicked Kim from before. “What, you ran outta ideas?”

“So what if I did?”

“It wasn’t a good one. I ain’t abouta lose just because you’re cute.”

Kim knew it was a bad risk, but she tried anyway. Looking back on it, Kim should’ve known that it wouldn’t have worked. “I’ll get better, and I’ll definitely win next time.”

Patty merely laughed again and repeated faithfully, “Sure ya will.”

“I sure will,” Kim grumbled. She was about to lightly push Patty out of the way until she realized that she was trapped where she was. “What? Let’s go home.”

“Did you forget?”

“Forget what?”

“It’s ok, you’re cute when you forget things, too.”

“Pat,” Kim started, but didn’t get very far.

“I said I’d kiss you later. Now is later.”

Though her intentions were clear, Patty still waited until Kim allowed her closer. They gently kissed with promises for more soon.


End file.
